


Irregularities

by StupidityNowOffersWisdom



Series: a-26-z [9]
Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 07:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3165716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidityNowOffersWisdom/pseuds/StupidityNowOffersWisdom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being young people, much fault was found in the lack of freedom to do as pleased.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irregularities

**I** rregularities

Versian life is highly structured and repetitive, much of his centred around simulation practices and  _her_  lessons. Being young people, much fault was found in the lack of freedom to do as pleased.

The Princess did take to rebellion in the form of commanding him to toss politics and all those dull lessons to a corner and tell her stories about his time on Earth. Eager to please, he broke out into tale after tale of Terran life, enrapturing the Princess.

Suffice to say, they were quite stunned when Cruhteo emerged from the shadows to drag the poor boy away.


End file.
